Sentry
by exiled mind
Summary: As Remus stands guard on a mission for the Order his thoughts turn to times past. Short, one shot, slash.


**A/N: Constructive criticism is always encouraged and appreciated.**

* * *

He sat cross-legged in a nest of old leaves fallen from countless autumns past and gazed out at the house ahead of him. His view was partially obscured by the branches of the bushes around him, conveniently concealing him (with help from a useful little charm) from prying eyes. In the paper wrapping unfolded on his lap lay the last bits of the four sandwiches lovingly prepared for him by Molly in anticipation of a long shift. She had a habit of mothering him, mothering all of them, really. She claimed it made her feel useful, and on days like this Remus felt she was the center and strength of the Order, helping them all to remember what was good and normal. To remember what they were all fighting to preserve.

Picking at the crumbs in the paper Remus looked up at the large sprawling house. It looked as if it had gone through several stages of repair and renovation, with the more recently added sections making it look off-balance, but unique. Not as much so as The Burrow, but it did exude a similar sense of comfort and happiness.

A large tree stood proudly in the backyard like a grand protector of the family within and a swing gently swayed back and forth from its branches in the slight breeze of the evening. The breeze was welcome against Remus face after sitting in the hot sun for hour after hour keeping watch. The shade of the forest had done little to reduce the temperature of the hot summer day.

The swing caught his eye again as it had so many times throughout the day. His ears didn't miss the swish of leaves in the breeze, nor did his eyes stop their careful observation of his surroundings, but part of his mind wandered to a time long past when he had little to worry about other than the contest he'd once had with himself to swing higher and higher in his own swing- back at the place he once called home.

With a sigh he shook his head slightly and crumpled the paper with the rest of his dinner inside it. Through the window Remus could see a happy family sitting down to their meal as daylight began to fade. They were chattering and laughing, the older girl finished setting the table and the father waving his wand to turn off the stove before whatever was in the pot boiled over. Remus grinned as the mother came into view just in time to catch a glass of milk before the young boy's errant elbow sent it crashing to the floor.

Remus watched as she said a few words to the boy and saw the child stick his lower lip out in an impressive pout. The mother smiled and kissed him on top of his head before turning him in the direction of his chair and helping him tuck a napkin into his collar. The child quickly began to talk and gesture as he began a story, obviously having forgiven, or forgotten, his recent chastisement.

Remus' gaze remained on the child while his mind once again traveled back to a time when he was young and carefree, innocent. The back of his throat burned and he had trouble breathing for a moment as he faced these memories with the pain of loss. He would _not_ allow this child to meet a fate similar to his own.

It wouldn't be long now. Tonight was the full moon. Fenrir would be stopped. He had to be. Remus' only regret was that he couldn't be the one to do it himself; instead he would be curled up in a fuzzy, mewling ball riding out the full moon in his werewolf form in a padlocked basement at the nearest secured quarters. The capture of Fenrir would be left to others, people who didn't have as much invested in stopping him, but would make every effort to do so anyways. Remus had done his part by identifying the next child victim, now he could only make sure the boy and his family were all secure until the night shift backup had arrived to handle the ultimate arrest of the rogue wolf.

The family finished washing the dishes and shut out the lights. Previous guard shifts had shown that they would be gathered together in the sitting room watching a movie together or playing games with the children before bed. It was after the children were tucked in and the parents had watched the news and retired themselves that the danger would present itself. The young boy apparently did not sleep deeply and was easily roused by nighttime animals. Once, Remus himself had seen the child slip outside without his parents' knowledge to offer scraps to a stray cat rummaging through the trash outside. The child never seemed to realize the danger.

Remus imagined that Fenrir had noticed this weakness in the family's defenses as well. Fenrir, in his werewolf form could hardly get into the house to get to the child without the parents noticing, but if he could lure the boy outside…

Remus noticed his breathing had become rough and labored and struggled to calm himself. He gazed again at the swing, willing himself to think of something happy. Something good. Anything good. His mind, for once, obliged him somewhat and dredged up a bittersweet memory of a summer back when he was still a student...

_Sirius, in response to Remus' invitation, was coming to visit for a short holiday before the much longed for school year started once again. Sirius had told his parents he was going to visit one of the proper, elitist, pureblood students from school and gained the proper permission so as to not have to explain away a several-day absence later on. His mother had several important social engagements in August and hardly spared her son a glance once she ascertained that he wouldn't be embarrassing her in any obvious way._

_Remus sat in the swing, using a bare toe to gently rock back and forth, waiting for Sirius' arrival and turned his face up into the sun. He face and body still bore the marks from the recent full moon, but for now he didn't care. His anticipation of the coming few days was, for once, enough to pull up his spirits, even with the prominent cuts and scratches a constant reminder of his sorry state. _

_He inhaled deeply of the hot, dry air and caught a whiff of familiar scent. Before he could turn around strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and Sirius propped his chin atop Remus' head._

"_Doesn't look like you were waitin' for me with bated breath, mate," Sirius' voice growled in a mock angry tone._

_Remus grinned. "You're late. I would have turned blue and toppled over by now were I to do that," he replied._

"_Fair enough."_

_Remus turned his head to the side and back, forcing Sirius to un-prop his chin and look down at him. They shared a long look, simply taking the sight of each other in, before Sirius leaned his head down to meet Remus' lips. _

_Yeah, this would be a good holiday._

The memory faded as Remus heard footsteps softly shuffling through the leaves behind him. He blinked several times in succession, just to be safe, before turning to greet the approaching Aurors. It was a large group when one contemplated the considerable skill and power wielded by each highly trained Auror, but they would all be needed for this task.

"Didn't think we'd be able to sneak up on you, Lupin," one said. "You heard us coming a ways off, didn't you?"

Remus offered a self-deprecating smile. "Yes, I have… exceptional hearing."

The Auror nodded before saying, "You'd best be off, it's beginning to get dark. I think we've pushed the timetable enough already."

"I agree. I need to be safely doused with potion and tucked away before the moon comes out." Lupin turned to go, but not before one last look at the swing.

There, standing in the growing shadows thrown off by the tree, Remus could imagine he saw a shaggy black dog, panting and wagging its tail with glee. Something shifted inside of him and he felt marginally better about the coming night. The Aurors were capable; they would bring in the bastard Fenrir.

And, thought Remus, he might make it through another full moon with a slightly lighter heart.


End file.
